peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 December 1968
Show ; Name *Night Ride ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1968-12-18 ; Comments * The British Library's Sound & Moving Image Catalogue misdates the show as 1969-01-15 * File contains the session of Harvey Matusow's Jew's Harp Band which was broadcast on Night Ride. Night Ride was broadcast first hour by Peel and the second by Jon Curle. Harvey's session was broadcast half on Peel's part and the other on Curle's section of the programme. *Midnight News at the beginning of the audio includes a story about a pop concert at the Royal Albert Hall by Indian musicians, where a man and a woman took off all their clothes and other members of the audience followed and did the same thing. Police stopped the concert when they arrived and was resumed when everybody put their clothes back on!! Sessions *Harvey Matusow's Jew's Harp Band #1. Recorded: 1968-12-18. Tracklisting :(JP: 'Thank you very much, we have a lot of merry melodies, we have Burt Jansch, Danny Thompson, and Harvey Matusow's Jews Harp Band and poetry from Roger McGough and here's something from 2001, theme track from a theme thing, which is featuring...') *'unknown artist': unknown track (v/a LP - 2001: A Space Odyssey (Music From The Motion Picture Sound Track)) MGM *''edit'' :(Peel explains that he's got a Jews Harp and played it to the 'Great Gilhooly' in Yorkshire over the phone. He then plays the Jews Harp, which he brought along to the studio. Peel then has Harvey explaining what is a Jews Harp and introduces members of the band, Claude Lintart?, who is 78 and has played the Jews Harp for 70 years and Anna Lock, who plays the Indian bells) *Harvey Matusow's Jews Harp Band: Conversation (Instrumental) (session) *''edit'' :(Peel mentions reading books from Professor Branestawm, which had amazing drawings) *''edit'' *'Music from the Sarawak by the Kayan tribe' (BBC Archives)' '(back announced) :(JP: 'I always had the insane desire to make archives privacy in my home, by putting a tape recorder in the bath and throwing piles of refuse into the bath and things and telling you it's Eskimos firing arrows into ice blocks or something like that. One of these days I will do it') *''Sound noise'' :(Harvey Matusow mentions he was in prison for 4 years during the McCarthy years and when he was out of prison, the first women he saw was 18 Nuns) *Harvey Matusow's Jews Harp Band: 18 Nuns (session) *''edit'' *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: unknown (LP - Safe As Milk) Buddah (back announced) :(Peel says he looks forward to Captain Beefheart coming to Britain and would quit and tour with them around the country for a couple of weeks.) *Harvey Matusow's Jews Band: Walking Toenail Blues (session) *edit *News headlines At 1 from John Curle (short snippet) *edit *'Jon Curle's Night Ride section' *Harvey Matusow's Jews Band: Clootchunt (session) *edit *Count Basie: In The Evening (snippet from Jon Curle's Nightride) *edit *Harvey Matusow's Jews Band: War Between Fats And Thins (session) File ;Name *026A-C1193X0318XX-0100M0.mp3 ;Length *0:18:29 (Peel's section until 0:11:33) ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: C1193/318) Category:1968 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows